Specific Aim 1. Develop methods for extracting and visualizing differences in brain shape using information obtained from volume-based nonlinear warping algorithms such as AIR. Specific Aim 2. Develop and validate statistical methods to allow brain shape descriptors derived from nonlinear warping algorithms to be compared across groups of subjects. Specific Aim 3. Develop and validate methods for using shape descriptors derived from nonlinear warping algorithms to characterize developmental morphometric changes over time. Specific Aim 4. Develop and validate a statistical framework for comparing the temporal dynamics of morphometric changes across different groups of subjects. Specific Aim 5. Cross-validate and integrate the methods developed here with methods based on Surface Parameterization (Project 1) and other comparable or compatible approaches.